


The Rose and the Stag

by lonelymisfit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blowjobs, Castles, Corruption, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Game of Thrones References, Heartache, Jousting, King Louis, Knight Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, War Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelymisfit/pseuds/lonelymisfit
Summary: A medieval AU where Louis is heir to the throne and Harry is a knight who fights for more than just his lord’s victory.





	The Rose and the Stag

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my other favourite couple Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell. (say it with me, they both deserved better)
> 
> This is NOT my prompt. I want to be clear that many of the scenes were adapted from the Game of Thrones series so please do not report me for copyrighting purposes. This is all for good fun.

 

“The festival is about to begin my lord. The audience awaits your arrival” His squire has always been a demanding little thing. He bows his thin frame in fear of his master and it makes Louis disgusted. People have this almost submissive behaviour when it comes to him. All because of the name he bares, _Tomlinson_. A powerful family to the west of the border. Where little boys grow up with the knowledge and training to fight for his family in war, to vow loyalty to the rightful heir to the throne.

His father had rebelled against the Stones and now for almost a decade the Tomlinson name shines on the throne, the signature stag banner flies proudly all through the city of his people. His older brothers have always been better at fighting and being the ideal son to their father, his oldest brother, King Robert led his army to victory taking the throne after his father had passed. His other brother, Sir Stanley went against the new found victory of Robert forming his own army in hopes to over throw him and take the crown for his own when his numbers multiplied. Which leaves Louis, the youngest of the Tomlinsons, interested in more about the folklore and what lies beyond the border than war and death. He grew up listening to stories from his elders about dragons and giants and all sorts of creatures that live beyond the border and he was determined to one day find out if the stories were true. But all his life he’s never even step foot outside Riverbank or the castle. He could have easily done the same as Stanley but he stuck by Robert as part of his council. He figures it’s much better advising the king than being king.

“Very well is my lady ready?” He asks the young boy who is nodding while helping him to fix his surcoat.

“She has already been escorted to the grounds my lord” Louis nods allowing the boy, Cedric he thinks, the boy only said his name once and Louis thinks that’s what he heard but even if he got it wrong the boy never corrected him.

They both walk to the field where the stands are already packed, the king sits to the top where his wife, Liyza is to his side and their four children, Shireen, Linda, Basil and Eric are all seated to the side of him.

Louis makes his way to his seat spotting Josaline in her pretty green silk dress. She smiles bowing at him when he approaches as he gestures vaguely to Robert and his family. Taking his seat just as the loud voice of the man conducting the jousting fills the air.

“Sir Nicholas house of Bradshaw from the Seven Niles” The knight to one end with his black horse, armour dark to match, lifts his lance and bows to the king. “Up against Sir Harry of house Styles from Highgarden.” Louis immediately perks at the knight’s name. His white horse and shinning sliver armour, his long locks fluttering in the breeze. He approaches the small stand where the king and his daughters sit, handing over his signature rose to the eldest, Lady Shireen. He looks over to Louis sitting a few rows over and smiles, Louis returns it licking his lips.

“Do you know what they call him?” One of the mistresses beside lady Shireen speaks but she’s still too busy swooning over the red rose. “The knight of the roses.” She smiles not taking her eyes off the beautiful knight as he rides off to take his place at the other end of the field.

“I reckon a wager on Sir Nicholas my lord?” Peter, one of the other members of the council reaches over to grab Louis’ attention.

“His days are done today. I will bet against him” Louis easily says as he watches the two knights’ line up. The horses are moving, both knights lower their jousting lances, the sounds of galloping echoing the grounds, time stops, Harry’s lance drives straight through Nicholas’ armour pelting him off his horse and on the ground. Louis let’s his enthusiasm take over jumping off his seat to praise the knight.

“I never doubt him” Louis mutters, Josaline smiles also standing as her brother, Harry comes over to place a kiss on her cheek. Harry bows to the crowd, his stare staying a little longer on Louis.

“Seems like you know Sir Styles a bit more than we all do” Peter snickers almost loud enough for Robert to hear. Louis knows he’s just trying to scare him so he pretends to not hear clapping as Harry continues to be praised for his victory.

 

x

 

“Hold still you’re going to get cut” Harry lathers the thick foaming substance to Louis’ chest taking the blade and running it gently along his pecks.

“Is this really what you like? Maybe you should have gotten yourself a little boy” Louis looks down where the hair on his chest is now gone.

“I don’t want a little boy I want you” Harry simply says focusing on shaving all the hair off his chest. Louis tries to keep his smile in.

“Can you believe Robert? At this rate we will be going to another war” Louis puffs his chest feeling the smooth glide of the sharp blade scraping against his skin. Harry is focused, biting at his lips. Louis wants to ravish him.

“Robert is a fool. He’s going to get us all killed” Harry cleans the area looking at the now smooth span of Louis’ hairless chest. “Up” he nudges Louis’ arms lathering the foam under his pits.

“There too?” Louis asks scandalously and Harry hushes him.

“He is not fit to be king but do you know who I think is?” Harry stops the blade so Louis looks at him. “You” He tells Louis who in turn laughs.

“Enough with your jokes” Louis tries to wiggle to get out of the chair but Harry straddles him stopping the blade just under his breast bone. “Ow you cut me!” Louis cries not believing Harry just cut him on purpose.

“The people love you, you’re kind and gentle. You can’t fight but there are thousands of people that would go to war for you. I’ve never fought in a war before but I’d fight for you” Louis stares long and hard at Harry’s face gently softening when the man smiles back at him. Harry lifts him off the chair so that they’re both standing. Harry’s hand travel down his body already loosening the strings on his trousers. Louis is staring at him unmoving.

“I think you’d make a wonderful king” his hands slide inside Louis’ trousers cupping his already harden cock. Harry kneels pulling the trousers to the floor exposing Louis’ full naked body to him. This thing that they have, of course if anyone found out Harry would lose his head and Louis would probably have all titled stripped and his family disown him but that’s a risk the both of them are willing to take. Taking a man to bed is not uncommon here in Riverbank, there are many of the old councils and knights that visit the brothels at night for pretty little boys with pink cocks but loving a man and wanting to have a life with him, well that is just unheard of.

Louis wishes he could turn back the time and erase the very moment he laid eyes on Harry, he probably would have still been miserable but he wouldn’t have to worry about Harry losing his head ever so often.

The alliance between Riverbank and Highgarden became official when Harry’s grandmother agreed to join houses and get her only granddaughter, Lady Josaline Styles married to the youngest of the Tomlinsons which just happens to be Louis.

Robert of course agreed since Highgarden had over 100,000 soldiers and a readily supply of cattle and goats for the kingdom. He figured having a house with enough men to lead his army means there was no way he could lose a battle.

Louis however was a bit against the whole idea and not only because he hadn’t the slightest interest in females but he wanted to get out of this city and go to the countries where old folks have claimed to have seen such creatures he’s heard so much about, with their own eyes.

Of course Robert wasn’t having it and threatened Louis if he didn’t agree to this marriage.

He remembers the exact time and day he met Harry Styles.

It was mid-afternoon, he’d just had supper when he heard the distant horns alerting the people that their visitors had arrived. Louis rolled his eyes while getting ready and being escorted outside to meet his future bride. Horses of different colours lined up at the door, knights with green banners step off bowing at Robert as the golden carriage opens and out steps a pretty maiden with long brown flowing hair, she had worn a silken golden dress that flowed behind her, her smile just as bright as the evening sun. Louis remembers thinking if he had to spent the rest of his life being miserable and never in love he’s glad it was with someone like her. But then the knight escorting her catches Louis’ attention and how could he not, his long auburn hair flowing pass his shoulders and his silk maroon kit stood out from all the other dull colours and people around them. The green banner fluttering behind him.

He climbed the steps not taking his eyes of Louis bowing before speaking and knocking all the air out of Louis with the rasp in his voice.

“May I introduce my sister, Lady Josaline, My lord” The woman bows before he hears Robert laughing in the background coming over to pat Harry on the shoulders.

“We are family my boy, no need for all that crap” Robert says making the herd of people chuckle along with him.

Louis still had his eyes on Harry even when the man gave his attention to Lady Shireen, Louis’ niece.

“I trust there is a feast in the making, your grace?” Ornella, the queen of Highgarden finally made her appearance. Harry helping her up the many stairs. Of course they had a feast ready, they had bought the finest cloth for his suit and they already had half the city preparing the food. Their young prince was to wed so of course it was a huge spectacle.

The night of the feast was when things really started turning into shit. For that was the night Louis made the mistake of actually getting to know this Harry Styles and from then on his life would change forever.

He was sat in front with Lady Josaline by his side. Robert was already drunk off his ass along with half the people in the room. Profanities, the smell of arousal and sex in the air. A proper Tomlinson feast it was.

He remembers catching Harry’s eyes in the crowd, always staring even when he was talking to someone.

He walked over and Louis hoped it was to talk to him and from their previous eye sex he would assume it’s the only reason why he’s approached the table but it was not. Much to his despair, Harry bends to his sister, sparking up conversation with her trying to find out if she was enjoying herself. Louis really tried to not listen but he was being loud and Lady Josaline was right next to him.

“You don’t seem quite pleased with the Riverbank girls. You’re by the corner not even enjoying their good wine brother” Josaline says to her brother who in turn smiles letting those sinks on his face appear. It’s very uncommon to see people with such a defect here but the man owed it and he made them look almost, dear Louis says it, handsome.

“Guess I just have a lot on my mind sweet sister, which is why I’m here now. If it’s alright I’d like to retreat back to my room. We’ve travelled for weeks and I’m tired.” Josaline seems to understand nodding her head and holding on to Harry’s hand.

“Sleep well Haz, I’ll speak with you in the morning” Harry smiles at her before turning to Louis and bowing. Louis watches him leave the room, mouth already opening to ask Josaline the question.

“You’re quite close to your brother” Louis observes, Josaline smiles and almost blushes before giving her future husband an answer.

“We grew up together. He’s all I have” The story was their father had been part of Robert’s army when he fought to overthrow Raegan Stone and he lost his life in the battle. Their mother grew wary of the news shortly taking her life in hopes to be with her lover in the afterlife. It’s a beautifully tragic love story and a lot of the free folk admired the Styles family for it. Which is why so many had sworn oath to house Styles. Making their house one of the largest in all of _Eros._

Louis understood the importance of family which is why he also admired house Styles.

“If you’ll excuse me my lady even princes’ get tired” He chuckles making the feeling flow onto Josaline who joins him. “Shall I escort you to your chambers?” Josaline actually blushes, the red of her cheeks prominent as she nods her head casting her face down and smiling. They both exit the room accompanied by two guards who always follow Louis where ever he goes.

“I’m sorry about the lack of privacy, my lady” Louis apologises, gesturing to the goofs behind him.

“That’s alright, my lord. It is only for our safety” They are silent after that, the clocking of Josaline’s shoes on the ground and the metal armour of the guards rustling loudly behind them.

They approach her chambers, Josaline pushing the doors open before turning back to Louis.

“Goodnight my lord” She’s playing with her fingers looking nervously, almost as if she’s expecting Louis to go inside with her. Which doesn’t really sound like the brightest of ideas to Louis right now. He does glimpse inside the room however, his eyes searching for a familiar face, probably hoping that Harry was inside too but of course he wasn’t. Josaline had her separate quarters.

“Goodnight my lady” Louis replies watching her step inside the room and slowly close the doors.

Louis shakes his head before walking off to go back to his own chambers.

Upon descending the stairs to his room however, he’s hit with the sweet voice of someone singing an old folk song he remembered the commoners used to sing to the Gods. He gestures for the guards to leave him. They walk off leaving him to go into his room. As soon as the coast was clear he follows the voice to the balcony where he sees the knight facing the moon, his voice travelling sweetly across the night sky.

He sang beautifully and Louis is stuck in his spot, too giddy to move or announce his presence.

 

_“The sky became fire and the people they shouted,_

_For the Gods above to save them,_

_And down came the rain”_

 

“You have a wonderful voice” Too caught up in the knight’s melodic voice the words are out his mouth before he can stop them. Harry turns startled at first but noticing the young prince in his presence only made him smile.

“Thank you my lord” He didn’t like that Harry had to address him this way. It didn’t bother him before, usually everyone calls him that because he is loyalty. He is to become king if anything was to happen to Robert, God forbid, it just never really felt strange hearing someone call him with such a high praise than right now.

“You can call me Louis you know? Just not around other people” He knew the consequence of someone addressing him other than “my lord” or “my prince.” It was either to show respect or to remind people who were the ones above them all. He just wanted to treat people as his equal. Louis never liked being told that he was better than someone just because they do not bare the Tomlinson name or because they do not live in a castle.

“Louis” Harry sounds likes he’s testing it out in his mouth, smile still gracing those soft lips. “Wasn’t enjoying the festivities?” He turns his body so he’s fully standing in front Louis.

“I’m just tired” Louis returns warily, sighing and looking out at the sky. Harry is silent again and Louis assumes he’s moving about since he hears the clicking of his shoes on the ground but he refuses to watch so leaves his eyes casted out to the wide open night.

“Josaline always liked pretty things” Harry’s voice suddenly cuts through the silence, Louis swallows unsure where this conversation was going. “I guess so do I” he continues and when Louis finally had it in him to look over Harry is staring at him. Louis felt his heart skip a beat. Harry walks to the door. “Goodnight Louis” He says and leaves.

Watching his silhouette Louis knew from that moment he was fucked.

So yes he wished he could turn back time and not have laid eyes on Harry Styles, maybe then he would be greater at protecting him, he’d just be his wife’s brother. But he’s more than that. Louis would not question Harry’s loyalty and with a blink of an eye he’s sure if there was a war Harry would not hesitate to fight for him. Which is what Louis fears because losing Harry was like losing himself. It’s why he doesn’t say another word and Harry always knew how to shut him up, often times it was by bedding him.

 

x

“Where are you going?” Louis felt blood rush to his head when he saw Harry suited up in his silver armour alongside Robert and a few other squire men.

“Real men hunt and young Harold here wishes to join his king in a nice friendly hunt” Louis scoffs looking on as Robert pushes pass him, Harry following right behind. He looks back sympathetically at Louis but returns to his conversation after.

Later that day the kingdom received news that one of the men who was accompanying Robert was severely injured due to an unexpected enemy attack just out of the border of Riverbank.

Louis held his breath, Josaline holding on to his hand praying that the man they were talking about wasn’t Harry. He didn’t even seem to care about his brother, as long as it wasn’t the love of his life.

 

When the men returned to the kingdom a few days after, the first person through the door was Harry, unharmed but dragging along on his shoulders was King Robert, bloody and very much close to death.

Word had spread quickly about the king’s injuries, a lot of speculation was drawn from the incident, some even saying it was Harry who drove his own sword through Robert but without concrete evidence there was no way anyone was touching Harry.

On the last few hours of Robert’s life he requested to see Louis alone in his chambers.

“He’s a good man” Is the first thing Robert tells him. Louis was sure he hid things pretty well but knowing his brother he was always one step ahead of him in everything.

“I love him” Was Louis’ reply. Robert’s eyes were shining, it was the first time Louis ever acknowledged to anyone about his feelings for Harry and he doesn’t regret it.

“You’ll make a fine king, Lou” Robert begins to cough, Louis rushes to his side. “Now write this down before all the air leaves my lungs” He tells Louis already reaching for the stroll of paper on his table.

“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself and you’ll never let the Tomlinson name down” Robert says as Louis awaits the words to put on the letter.

“I, Robert Tomlinson, first of his name, King of Riverbank and the seven islands. Protector of the realm and keeper of all of Eros do hereby name Louis Tomlinson, first of his name, heir to the throne until my children become of age.” Robert signs the paper and seals it. “Give them this when my death has come which I reckon wouldn’t be long now” he hands Louis the script, closing his eyes to find slumber. “Now leave me” Louis swallows feeling the tears build and exits the room.

 

…

 

The coronation was short. The countless lords and knights line the throne room where Louis sat on the throne as the priest said the words of the Lord and placed the crown on his head. Harry was somewhere in the crowd, not seen to Louis. He didn’t know how to feel, Louis that is. He tried to keep the scowl on his face to a minimum, this isn’t the life he wanted for himself. He didn’t want to rule a kingdom and he didn’t want to be king. Yet the cheers are deafening when the high priest says “Long may he reign.”

After the ceremony he’s escorted to his chambers where Harry was already waiting for him.

“Are you insane? What are you doing in here? If someone catches you-“He’s cut off by Harry’s lips pressing against his. He relaxes easily being persuaded over to the bed.

“You are king now. You can do what you please and no one can tell you anything.” Harry says hungrily, eyeing Louis’ partially exposed collarbones.  

“Harry, we should not” Harry ignores him by bending to place a sweet kiss to the spot right below his jaw. The contact makes Louis tremble with arousal.

“I know your body like the scripts from the Gods” Harry recites placing another kiss on the soft skin of Louis’ neck. On cue Louis makes a sound closing his eyes inching closer to Harry’s touch. “Like how you love when I kiss you here” He places a single kiss near Louis’ heart making the other boy’s chest to close in. Harry rids him of his cloak so now he’s bare from the waist up. “And that I’m the only one who can make your heartbeat feel like it is about to come out of your chest” He kisses Louis’ chest again this time dragging his tongue lower stopping at Louis’ abdomen.

“Let me take care of my king” He gently presses Louis so he’s lying as Harry works fast with untying his trousers and discarding them on the floor. Louis tries to prop himself on his elbows to look down at Harry but when he feels the warmth wrap around his cock he bends his head overcome with intense emotion. Toes curling with the delicious feeling of Harry’s mouth around him, awaking every single thing inside Louis, belly curling with excitement, wanting _more._

It doesn’t take much after for him to be writhing on the bed, silk sheets fallen to the floor, panting and hot all over, sweat dripping from his forehead running down his face, breathing erratic and unsteady, the black spots gathering in this eyes.

Harry adjusts himself making his way to lay next to Louis.

Totally blissful Louis turns to look at his lover, curly hair sticking to his forehead, lips puffy and red, a bit of come still to the side of his mouth, chest rapidly rising and falling.

Louis’ eyes travel to the man’s lower region finally spotting his erected cock, hard and straining against the thick fabric of his trousers.

“Let me” Louis moves fast feeling giddy as he raises his head from the bed, hands flying to the waistband of Harry’s trousers. Harry’s hands stop him, sitting up as well so he’s face to face with Louis.

“This isn’t about me _. I_ wanted to make _you_ feel good. Forget about it.” Harry dismisses him getting off the bed and tying the few strings Louis managed to untangle. “It’s not an obligation Louis. You don’t have to return any favours.” He seems upset which was not at all Louis’ intentions. He cannot seem to find the right enough words to say to Harry right now fearing that the man would take it the wrong way.

“I love you Louis Tomlinson” He turns to face Louis, fixing his hair and tidying up his clothes which Louis takes as indication that he isn’t staying. “Do not ever feel like you have to do anything because you think I would like it.” He exits the room leaving Louis to question one too many things.

The thing is Louis has never really experienced Harry this way. In a _sexual_ way. Harry always took care of him, making him feel good with his mouth, his hands and of course his cock. It wasn’t the other way around, which Louis would like it to be, and though it sort of feels like he owes Harry something he doesn’t understand how the man can not want to be this way with him. Was it because he felt unworthy? Before Harry he has never laid with another man, with anyone for that matter. Harry was his only and though he doesn’t like to think about Harry’s past lovers and all the people he took to his bed he wonders if it’s his fault. Was he the only one Harry has refused in bed? Louis swallows the lump gathered in his throat, the thought alone ran cold down his spine, closing his eyes trying hard to fight the tears while also burying the idea that Harry simply doesn’t want him that way.

 

 

x

Harry was challenged for the spot as King’s guard. Louis’ personal guard and head of the army if Louis’ family was to go to war.

It outraged Harry that Louis even agreed to this tournament which could possibly replace him with another but he cannot refuse, Louis is his king after all and he vowed his loyalty to him.

Sword in hand, suited up, silver armour shining in the early morning sunlight, a terribly large knight approaches him, sword also in his hand, dark armour contrasting Harry’s.

Louis gives the signal and Harry springs into action. He wasn’t the best swordsman from Highgarden but he could hold his own. He trained with many of the guards back home so he knows a few tactics and the general knowledge of basic swordsmanship. He knows how to anticipate another person’s moves and he’s learnt how to mimic their actions as well. However, it doesn’t serve as sweet victory during this particular fight.

The knight is good, his stance, his moves, he counters all Harry’s, swinging left and right almost leaving Harry with little space to think of his upcoming strikes. The man hits him and off balances. Now the basic rule in fighting is that one must never fall. You fall, you die. It’s just the way it is and the second rule and maybe this is a pride thing but giving up is worse than dying. A knight is grown to fight and die or fight and win, it is considered a cowardly thing to back down from a fight. Harry just wants to live to see another day and of course to see Louis another day.

“I yield” The sword is pressing against the base of his throat, ready to plunge into his skin. He screams again. “I yield! I yield!” He can hear the protests of the people around, the knight still very much pressing up against him.

“Down” He hears Louis’ voice and immediately the knight lowers the sword slowly getting up from the floor only to walk over to kneel in front Louis and Josaline.

“Rise and remove your helm.” Louis says to the knight as he slowly stands and removes the heavy metal from his head. To everyone’s shock the knight was a _woman._ Louis recognises her immediately, he had an encounter with her back when his family visited Five Islands. She was humiliated in front of her own family, knights refusing to take her hand and even though Louis offered her comfort he knew this simple gesture wasn’t going to leave a mark on how the woman felt about being ridiculed for her built and according to these men, almost unladylike features.

“Tara of Five Islands. Name what you want and it is yours” Louis encourages briefly looking over to Harry who has a wounded expression refusing to meet with Louis’ eyes.

“I ask the honour of a place among your King’s guard.” Louis looks at Harry once more this time finding the man’s eyes on him, he knew it was the hardest decision he has to make not only as a king but also as a lover. The king’s guard is responsible for the king’s life and he has no doubt in his mind that Lady Tara will fail him but with doing so he is also betraying his love.

But the way he sees this, the only positive thing that he can focus on is if Harry is no longer part of his king’s guard then he can be safe. Louis can breathe easily knowing he would not be at risk of getting slaughtered. He takes a deep breath locking eyes with Tara.

“Done.” The knight bows.

“My life for yours, your grace. From this day on, I am your shield, I swear it by the old Gods and new.”

The crowd cheers and Louis thinks they are like his puppets, he jumps they jump, he can do anything and they would approve. Well given the fact that they had no other choice it settled uneven in Louis’ stomach but the feeling of having this much power over others is what overshadowed the untimely feeling of guilt.

He is escorted back to his chambers and he isn’t surprised to see Harry already there waiting for him. Louis strips as soon as his doors are closed taking Harry by surprise. It’s not the first time for him to initiate physical contact between them but he wishes he could capture the look on Harry’s face for later.

The man seems put off but when Louis approached him his face schools, eyes darken as he grips onto Louis’ waist, dipping to capture Louis’ bottom lip between his teeth. Louis hisses pulling back so Harry can ease up.

Harry lifts him off the ground groping at his buttocks while pressing Louis closer to his body so the man can feel how much he affects him. Cock hard already by just the sight of naked Louis. Louis places a single kiss to his lips wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Take me to bed” Louis demands making Harry smirk walking blindly until the back of his claves hit the wooden frame tumbling first and pulling Louis on top him.

Louis doesn’t waste time tugging harshly on Harry’s coat trying to rid the man of his clothes. When Louis tugs his trousers Harry’s expression changes making to remove himself from under Louis.

He leaves Louis shocked that even now he refuses to be intimate but Louis can tell it’s something that’s bothering him and he knows what it was. The matter had to be brought up sometime, might as well.

“She’s a good fighter” Is all Louis says which further seems to upset the man. He sits to the edge of the bed, back facing Louis, head in his hands.

Louis comes up behind him winding his legs so it fits around the man, he hooks his hands to the man’s chest kissing at his neck. Harry stiffens and it’s not the reaction he was hoping for.

Louis smirks thinking he should take this at a different angle.

“Are you jealous?” He accuses smugly laughing at Harry. He scuffs getting off the bed to face Louis standing.

“You can’t trust her Louis” It makes Louis roll his eyes. Harry doesn’t know the history he has with Tara so he has no right to call upon such accusations.

“The way I see it, you’re out of the picture. You can be with me now and I don’t have to worry about someone taking your head off.”

“Is that what this is about?” Harry almost looks disgusted like he cannot believe Louis did this just so he could get rid of him from his army. “You do not want me to fight for you? That is not your choice to make.”

“It is. I am your king.” Louis knows the king speech isn’t going to deter Harry but he still uses it in hopes the man can see his point of view.

“You are also the love of my life.” Louis softens the moment the words are out Harry’s mouth.

“You are also mine which is why I don’t want you to fight.” Harry is silent after that, _fuming-_ if the rapid rise and fall of his chest has anything to do with it.

Louis gets off the bed rounding to face Harry. He cups the man’s face in his hands reaching up to kiss him but again Harry turns his head.

“Not now.” He dismisses walking away from Louis. This matter really cut deep if he doesn’t even want to look Louis’ way. He leaves the room making Louis sigh wondering how it is he’s going to fix this.

 

x

Harry doesn’t meet his eyes and often times he sends Josaline with messages instead of coming directly to speak to Louis.

Josaline is in his chambers at the moment, she seems worried, conveying to Louis that Harry had plans to go back to Highgarden.

Louis doesn’t understand why. Was Harry that _selfish_?

Josaline had other things on her mind interrupting Louis’ inner turmoil to address them.

“We should have an heir to the throne. With Stanley’s rebellion if a war does arise and may the good Gods be on our side, that you will reign supreme but if that doesn’t go as plan then the throne will become his.” He knows what she’s asking him for. She’s want him to bear a child with her. The problem with that is she is his lover’s _sister_ and even if she wasn’t, the fact still remained that she was not exactly-a man.

“You can just close your eyes and picture it is Harry.” She’s already clutching his coat. He pushes her away. He cannot – no he will not- betray Harry like that.

“Do you want me to call him in here? Just to get you started.” She gropes at his cock which is still flaccid even when she’s stroking it.

He removes her hand feeling violated that she touched him where no one else but Harry has touched him. Only Harry can have him this way. Only Harry he wants.

For what seemed like a torturous amount of time Josaline gives up her quest to putting Louis in bed.

“Think about it my lord” Was her parting words.

 

…

The sky is clear and it’s probably the first time since he was a child that he ventured to this part of the castle. He remembered he used to come over here when everything got a bit too much -similar to now.

The view of the ocean makes him calm his nerves, it clears his head a bit and he forgets his duty and looking out at the wide expanse of nothing but miles and miles of blue waters he feels like a little boy again. Free and careless without the world straining his shoulders, without so many lives riding on his every decision, without his life falling apart at the seams and without Harry.

Things were simple back then.

There was not people murmuring behind his back, conjuring up the rumours of him bedding men, spreading like wildfire but no one actually had the proof to back their claim and it shouldn’t bother him. He is the fucking king he can end anyone that spoke against him, it is none of anyone’s business who he beds and no one needs to know yet he feels the gaze of many as he moves and the voices penetrate his ear and stings at his heart. It makes this journey ever harder now that Harry decided to flee Riverbank and go back to Highgarden.

“Your grace” He’s interrupted by his squire. “A letter from Highgarden” Louis snatches the roll from the man’s hand breaking the seal to read the message he knows came from no other than Harry.

 

_My dearest Louis, I miss you terribly. I am ashamed for leaving on such notice but it was mandatory and I cannot say. Not as yet at least._

_I shall return by the next fortnight. Till then, take care._

_Yours,_

_Harry._

He’s even more confused after reading the letter. What was Harry hiding? Louis thought Harry left him because of their falling out, too stubborn to even listen to Louis. Always doing what he wants and what he thinks is the right thing.

He tucks the letter in his pocket taking lead as Cedric follows him back to the main room.

 

x

 

Fortnight came as quickly as the days passed, the green banner flying high entering his grounds. He tries to hold in his glee at the mere sight of Harry, Josaline pulling at his hands trying to calm him or maybe pull him back to reality where Harry is _just_ his wife’s brother.

Harry stares at Louis the moment he presents himself in front of the crowd. Louis knows there is something else hidden behind his shadow of a smile and it shakes him to the core. Harry advises him to the throne room for a meeting with the councilors.

“There is word one of the Stone’s girl is alive” Was what Harry had told him and his advisors. Stones were the family Louis and his family went to war with, claiming back what was rightfully the Tomlinson’s throne.

“That’s impossible. Robert spared no one.” Peter was the one who intercepted.

“The girl is dragon blood. I have an insider following her to the border. She’s currently in the mainland south of Riverbank.” Harry looks terrified and it’s the first time Louis has seen him this way.

It would explain Harry’s adamant behaviour about wanting a spot on the king’s guard. He wants to keep his king safe and this isn’t about wanting to fight for anyone, it’s not even a choice. He has to. It makes the hairs on the back of Louis’ neck stand up.

“And do we know if this girl is a threat?” Another one of the councilors, his father and brother’s oldest advisor, Sir Elliot Tarnell says.

“She is a Stone of course she’s a threat.” Among the midst of things Louis is still silent, eyes stuck on Harry’s pained face. He’s outnumbered, he knows there are more people in this room that will back a claim that this unknown woman who bears the name of Louis’ sworn enemy is harmless to the kingdom than there are ones who see her as a threat. It is simply because these people are selfish and they do not care for the wellbeing of their king. A king dies, someone replaces him. That’s the natural cycle. Harry stands to his feet inching closer to the king’s throne.

Tara stops him, firm hands pressing his chest, he looks at Louis who swallows.

“Please Louis” He says and it’s also the first time Harry has addressed him by his first name in front of anyone.

“You will kneel for the king and address him by your grace” Tara smacks Harry with the end of her sword making him fall back with the impact.

“Enough!” Louis’ voice cuts through the room, echoing off the walls. It startles Tara who retreats leaving Harry to wipe at his bloody lip.

“If she doesn’t die you will” Harry says slow, enunciating each word. Louis made a vow when he got roped into this life. No innocent man will be made guilty. The woman was not of a threat other than the name she bares. Children are not like their parents that much he knows. For all Louis knows this girl doesn’t want the royal life with the name it comes with much like his own, she is not a threat until she proves that she is.

“We will not harm the girl.” Was Louis’ parting words as he’s escorted out by Cedric, eyes stuck in front too afraid to watch the storm brewing in Harry’s.

 

…

“Well with Louis out of the way the throne would go to his wife, Josaline. We cannot have those people from Highgarden sit on the throne, I refuse!” It was Peter’s voice being heard through the half opened wooden doors.

Harry knew he couldn’t trust that swine. Anyone on that counsel was either corrupted, wanted the crown for themselves or both.

As soon as Harry goes to interrupt their conversation Sir Tarnell speaks,

“Not when he takes her brother to bed” They’re talking about him.

“We do not have claims to back that statement Sir Tarnell even though I have eyes all around I’ve never quite managed to put some solid evidence to the rumours about our dear king” Peter seems mocking almost and from the little slither of space Harry can see him through, he seems satisfied.

“I’m more concerned with Robert’s children.”

“They pose no threat to us. They’re aren’t of age to obtain the crown.”

“And what happens when they do come of age that is”

“We will handle it” Harry feels sick turning away immediately rushing to Louis’ chambers to inform him of the counsellors conspiring against him and his family.

 

…

Harry spots Tara at guard in front of Louis’ chambers, she’s already reaching for her sword, body pressing up against the door preventing Harry from getting in.

“Move out of my way before I kill you” Harry snaps trying to ward off the woman.

“Like the way you did in the tournament?” Tara laughs allowing Harry to slightly push at her armour cladded shoulder.

“I don’t have time for games I must warn our king abo-“He’s cut off when Tara moves her foot in front his, making him tumble to the floor.

“My king has advised me that he is not to be disturbed by anyone” she glares at Harry on the floor after returning to her spot.

Harry sits there unable to do anything. He doesn’t know what else to do, he’s stuck and so fucking terrified.

He tries to hold the tears in, failing when he lets out little whimpers under his breath. He’s shaking and he feels helpless.

“Crying won’t solve anything” It’s Tara who continues, he suddenly looks up to catch her gaze on him. “I know you love him. I am not blind nor do I lack hearing but sometimes when you love someone its best to let them go. You don’t belong in his world and you never will.”

Harry wipes at his dampened face with the back of his hands and stands. He tries to see pass her hoping Louis would open the door somehow but he doesn’t and Tara is still staring at him. He knows she’s right but Louis is in trouble and he has to tell him, he has to keep him away from any harm.

 

x

Louis hears Lady Tara talking to someone outside. He really didn’t want to be bothered right now, he wanted a bit of time away from being king for a while. He puts the quill and pen down strolling over to the door.

He slowly opens the door revealing just a bit of his body and half of his face to Tara’s back.

“Who was it?” He whispers making Tara look over her shoulders to him.

“The maid enquiring if you needed clean sheets my lord. I told her you didn’t want to be disturbed.” Louis sighs because deep down he was hoping it was Harry. He hasn’t seen him since the news about the Stones daughter and he feared he might have upset the man with his decision.

“Can you tell me if Har-“he stops realising what he’s doing “if Sir Styles comes by?”

Tara nods her head. “Of course your grace.” She turns back around as Louis closes the door.

 

…

“Everyone in this god forsaken place is blinded by power. The need for it overshadows what they can achieve if they put the crown to good use.” One of the guards manning the perimeter of the castle says to the other.

“I never told you this but you should write a book.” The man snickers wiping at his shiny blade in front him.

“Everyone’s stabbing each other in the back for a fucking gold crown. It isn’t even worth that much.”

“I’d reckon it’s Harry Styles who is stabbing king Louis for a long while but he isn’t dead yet.” The two man laugh as the scene changes to King Louis in his chambers.

He looks worried pacing the floor with a piece of paper in his hands.

“This can’t be right.” He mutters to himself tucking the piece of paper in his coat pocket. “She’s almost at our borders.” He bites the inside of his cheek tasting blood. “What does she want? Why is she heading this way?” He shakes his head, was Harry right? Was she coming to claim the throne as her own? Was she about to start a war?

Louis needed answers and he needs to get some sort of plan in place if any of these questions were the answers he seek.

 

…

Harry finally had a chance to have Louis to himself. He’s hugging and kissing every inch of Louis’ face, the soft skin under his tired eyes mostly.

“I miss you” Harry croaks placing a single kiss to his lips while resting their foreheads together.

“Harry I-“Louis frowns his eyebrows pulling slightly away from Harry. “I don’t know what I am doing. If there is a war I have no plan to keep this kingdom safe or to keep me…”he trails off hoping Harry gets it.

“Don’t utter those words. I’ll keep you safe, keep us safe.” Louis swallows trying to believe the words coming out from Harry’s mouth.

The army was at most three days away from Riverbank, the troops from his army reported that nearly 500,000 men were marching towards them, which was half the size more than the men Louis had.

He was outnumbered and though great wars are won by great men and not quantity, his brother always told him that, Louis had to entertain the idea of this not ending in his favour.

“If I don’t make it” He’s crying and Harry is holding onto his face clutching at his cheeks and running his thumbs along the smooth skin “if this doesn’t end well then Harry I love you” Harry tries to stop him from talking but Louis covers his mouth with his hand. “No please just let me talk this once.” He pauses watching Harry for a moment, the way his green eyes glisten with tears, Louis swallows and takes a deep breath “I’m glad I met you Harry Styles.” He kisses Harry on his forehead the man squeezing his eyes shut the tears tumbling out.

They don’t say another word but hold onto each other for what Louis can only hope is forever.

 

 

…

Harry is in the garden accompanied by his sister. He’s pulling her along but Josaline just laughs and entertains her overly excited baby brother.

“I never imagined Riverbank to be the place you’d call your home” Josaline takes a seat on one of the stones carved benches prompting Harry to join her.

“He’s my home.” Harry replies looking down at his fingers in his lap. “Wherever he is, that’s my home.” Josaline smiles at her brother linking their hands together.

“I wish I had a love like yours. I’m quite jealous of you dear brother.” It allows Harry to smile if only for a fraction of time.

“Pardon me your grace” One of the guards says approaching Josaline and Harry. “The counsel has requested both you and Sir Styles to the throne room.” Josaline gives Harry a look before nodding at the guard. If she thought they would leave her to possibly go on her own time she was wrong.

They are both escorted back to the castle and in the throne room where Louis is not on his throne but Peter is, hand of the king and head of the counsel.

“Glad you can make it Sir Styles.” He bows to Josaline. “Your grace.”

“Where is my husband?” Josaline asks as soon as she’s taken a seat. Harry is left to the bottom of the steps in front of her and Peter along with the seven other council members. The doors are opened and in walks Louis, Lady Tara closely behind him. He’s not looking at anyone as he makes his way up to the chair.

“You are called to answer to these charges against you in front of the Gods” Peter says directing his voice straight to Harry who is still kneeling on the floor. “Do you accept?” Harry looks over at Josaline who looks just as confused as he was and then to Louis who is staring at him seemingly unaffected.

“I accept” Harry replies watching Peter summon the high priest on the side.

“Do you either confirm or deny your alliance with a Sir Jonas Moral?” Harry takes a deep breath knowing where this was going, still he watches to see Louis’ reaction. Nothing.

“Confirm” Harry whispers prompting Peter to ask him to repeat his answer so the rest of the room can hear him.

“And is Sir Moral not accompanying the Stone girl to Riverbank?” Harry ducks his head.

“Yes” He says hearing the few gasps of people in the background. “He is-“The high priest raises his hand silencing Harry.

“Do you deny conspiring with the Stone army on plotting to kill our king?” Harry’s head snaps up watching the smirk on Peter’s face and just the slightest reaction from Louis who looks like he himself doesn’t believe those accusations.

“My brother is not a murderer” Josaline answers making the high priest look over to her.

“This does not concern you, Lady Josaline” He says making her nose flare.

“I am the queen. All matters concern me. My brother is not conspiring to kill my husband, your king. Now stop with these silly accusations.” She gets up from her seat running down to meet Harry at the end of the steps.

Harry watches her the he takes one look at Louis again. The words from Lady Tara replaying in his head. _“If you love someone then sometimes it’s best if you let them go.”_ He stands ignoring the protests from Josaline and the piercing look from Louis.

“I do not” He says making the crowd murmur among each other. The room erupting in undistinctive voices. The high priest silences them turning his attention to Harry.

“Then by the Gods, I, the high priest, protector of the realm and seer of truth do hereby sentence you, Sir Harry of house Styles, to death.” The voices become louder, Josaline screaming and fainting. The last thing he gets to see was the frowning face of Louis as he was escorted out the room by Lady Tara.

 

x

“There must be something you can do. You are the king!” Josaline screams at Louis pacing the floors to his chambers.

He’s holding the piece of paper in his hand, the same on his advisors had sent to him a few night ago, which prompted this meeting for Harry.

“As much as you do not believe it, your brother pledged his alliance to the Stone daughter. I do not control rules when it comes to people who conspire to kill me. The decision is final.” Louis cannot believe the words coming out his mouth either but the letter stated that a close friend was also his enemy.

The only man who had access to the Stone army was Harry because he knew Sir Jonas. They were both making plans to assassinate him.

“Do you really believe a letter over him your grace?” She spits, tearing falling from her eyes, “He would pluck the stars out the sky for you, he would challenge the Gods if he could, for you and he would also falsely agree to be killed, for you.” Louis stares as Lady Tara opens his door hastily.

“Is there a problem here my lord?”

“No everything is fine.” Louis replies automatically. Tara glances from Josaline to Louis before attempting to close the door.

“Your grace if I may” Tara states asking Louis for permission to continue. He nods allowing her to step inside and close the door behind her.

“Make him agree to a trial by combat.” Josaline lights up. “And choose me to be his opponent.” Louis looks at her, he knows how Tara feels towards Harry, she’s never been too keen with him but to openly ask Louis to be the one to kill his lover was a new low, even with her loyalty to her king.

“Harry wouldn’t stand a chance against you.” Louis scuffs trying to put the idea to sleep but Tara shakes her head sighing deeply before replying.

“I never got to say thank you that night.” Louis has his back towards her “You were the only kind man that asked me to dance” She’s getting choked up, Louis can tell from the sound of her voice. “When you pulled me close and said those words I knew you were the one.” Louis loses his breath. She was in love with him? Would this possibly explain her behaviour towards Harry? “But I wasn’t stupid. I know you would never want me. It is one to be kind to a person but another to want to be with them. I did appreciate it though, it made me the person I am today. And I vowed that wherever you may be that I would serve you. This is me keeping my promise.”

He understands what she means. What she is willing to do for Louis. And though it is such a selfish thing to even consider her losing her life for the sake of Harry was wrong in Louis’ eyes.

“I cannot let you do that.”

“I gave you my word when I swore oath to you my king. I said, my life for yours. He is your life and I will protect it.” Josaline jumps to hold the woman in a hug as Louis tries to hold back his tears. He doesn’t answer, Tara taking her leave while Josaline exits his room claiming she was about to go convince Harry to take the deal.

Louis didn’t sleep that night, thinking of nothing, but the fact remains that in order to gain a life it also means taking another. What a cruel world they lived in.

 

…

“You will ask for trial by combat, will you?” Josaline is on her knees talking to Harry in this cold, dark cellar.

“There is no use sister. Louis has made his decision and now I know how he really feels about me.” Harry bends his head, covered in dirt and grime he doesn’t know how long he’s been in here nor does he remember the last time he took a bath. He reeks he knows that much but Josaline doesn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

“I cannot stand to see you this way. Please do not tell me you question his love for you?” Harry rests his hand on his sister’s head. To be honest he really doesn’t know what to believe in anymore. Whether Louis believes he actually wants to kill him or the fact that Louis wants him to fight against Tara, the same knight that almost killed him in the tournament - is enough to have Harry’s head spinning with so many questions.

However he thinks he deserves it though. The only regret he would have for taking this decision is leaving his sister behind. She’s all he has now and if he chooses to fight and he loses she will be left to fend for herself, all alone in this foreign land with no ties to her own home. _At least she will be with Louis_ , he thinks, closing his eyes once more to have a moment for himself.

“If this is what he wants then I accept.” Josaline tightens her arms around him, her sobs getting louder.

“We will win this brother. I promise you.” Was the last thing she said until the guards forced her to leave the cellar.

In the morning, also the day known as Harry’s trial, Louis is dressed and escorted into the throne room.

There, all the council members are already seated and waiting for his appearance. When he sits, Josaline to his side, the high priest calls for the prisoner to be present in the room, holding his breath, Louis looks at the other end of the room as the double doors creak open and there Harry is, barely noticeable with the mud and slush covering most of his body. Louis doesn’t want to think about all the horrible ways he was treated while down in that awful cellar beneath the castle so he stays focused watching as the guards present Harry in front of the council.

“The Gods are here to bear witness to your crime. Any parting words Sir Styles?” Harry looks up eyeing Lady Tara beside Louis. She gives him a knowingly smile which totally puts off what was previously on his mind. Strange.

“I request a trial by combat.” Everyone gasps. “I have a right to that.” Harry looks determined, eyes hardened and cheeks shallowing out, lips in a thin line as he stares at the bewildered high priest along with the few shocked faces of the council members.

“You do. Very well then and who do you pick as your successor? Who here will fight for a man who has conspired to kill your king?” He addresses the lot of people in the room all of which have no intention to fight for him. He was hoping no one would volunteer because he wanted to do this for himself.

“I will fight myself.” The high priest almost gives a condescending smile as he looks over to Louis.

“Your grace?” He addresses “And who will represent the kingdom?” Louis shudders locking eyes with Harry.

“I choose the head of my king’s guard, Lady Tara.” He sees Peter snicker almost pleased with the decision as Tara draws her sword and makes her way towards Harry.

“This will happen in the courtyard if you may” Harry is forced to his feet, chains shackled against his hands and pushed to the door. Everyone follows cheering Lady Tara.

The king and queen is seated in the far corner of the arena while the pit sets up for Tara and Harry to begin.

Josaline holds onto his hands tight, biting her lips just as Harry appears suited up in his armour and Lady Tara coming from the opposite end.

“Please protect my brother” Josaline whispers closing her eyes. She squeezes Louis’ hands again as she shifts on the seat just in time for the announcer to commence the battle.

“Fight till death. Only one person walks out of here.” The man says exiting the arena as Harry draws his sword, eyes stuck on Tara and her moves.

They pace the floor, swords have yet to be met, helmets glistening with the sun. Harry holds his breath and makes the first strike. Lady Tara anticipating his move blocks his sword with her own turning on her heels to press the sword to his chest making him lose his stance and falling to the ground.

It’s not that Harry in incapable of beating her, she’s good and he can definitely hold his own during a fight but he hasn’t eaten in what seems like days and hasn’t held a sword longer than that. His fatigue kicks in when Tara strikes again while he’s still down, denting the metal on his shoulder, Harry moving just as quickly so she doesn’t penetrate the shield and into his skin.

“You’ve got to try harder!” She screams running up when he gets a little chance to stand driving her sword towards him again. He falls and he hears Josaline cry out, his helmet being knocked out revealing his head.

“Come on fight me!” Lady Tara continues to scream not giving Harry time to get to his feet. The strike almost lands across his chest, Harry putting up his sword so he blocks the attack. She strikes again, this time it pierces the cloth on his arm, cutting the skin.

Harry is losing, he hasn’t weakened her, he hasn’t made a move to slow her down, she’s stronger than ever and Harry is struggling to hold his sword, arms trembling with the force from Tara’s strikes, the pain searing on his arm.

He sees an opportunity and takes it, while Tara’s back is turned for a split of a second he extends his foot kicking at her sheens. She stumbles forward and Harry makes his strike, swinging his sword with full force.

Tara screams out, the crowds gasp as he looks at his devastation. Tara’s right hand is cut off the sword falling to the floor along with the dismembered part.

“Finish it!” Josaline says from the stands, Harry looks over only to see Louis looking at him, eyebrows drawn and mouth agape. He turns back at spotting Tara on the floor clutching at her bloody wrist. She nods her head closing her eyes. He lifts his sword and taking a deep breath plunges the material in Tara’s armour, passing the metal and skin. She makes a disgruntled noise holding onto his sword with her good hand.

“Take care of him.” Was what she told Harry before pressing down on his sword making it twist in her chest. Harry had no control as to what is happening but he sees the moment the life is drained from Tara’s face even though most of it is hidden behind her helmet.

The moment she let’s go of the sword, hand dropping lifeless on the ground, the entire arena is quiet. Harry stands to his feet locking eyes with Louis. He kneels.

The high priest and rest of the council members do not look too pleased with the results but they sat there watching as Harry take in his victory.

…

Harry feels relaxed the moment his body hits the tub with warm water. The smell of fresh roses in the air mixed with the burning oil from the many candles that surround him. He closes his eyes placing his head against the top of the tub as he immerses the rest of his body in the scented water.

Soft lips brush against his forehead trailing down to his nose then a single peck on his lips. He opens his eyes to see Louis in front him, smile shining like the candles burning bright in the room.

“Did I disturb you love?” Harry smiles leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Never.” He answers pulling Louis so half his body is draped over the tub.

They just invade each other’s space, breathing in each other’s scent, thoughts lost in their heads. It’s been a rough fortnight still mourning the death of the bravest person he knew, Lady Tara. Louis took it the worse blaming himself for her death which both Harry and Josaline had to remind him that it was her choice to do what she did and Harry was forever grateful for it. He is alive today because of her.

Jonas Moral had visited the castle a short while after the passing of Tara claiming to have news about the Stone girl. Apparently she met with a musty dust warrior south of the border and they got married choosing to settle in his homeland of Panos and has vowed that she would not dare interrupt the rulings of Riverbank and Eros.

The high priest was sentenced to live out his life in a dirty cell for falsely accusing Harry and making plans which Louis discovered- with Peter- to take over the throne.

So all was well after that, but no one is truly safe when he is on that throne. Louis will encounter new enemies and possibly dig up old ones too but he’s glad that there is one person always by his side ready to fight for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://l0nelymisfit.tumblr.com/)


End file.
